


Lovsers club

by edwardspaguedward



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Ben and Mike are sweethearts, F/M, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, IT doesnt exist, Im sure im forgetting to tag something, M/M, Modern Setting, Pining Idiots, Reddie, Richie Angst, Same with reddie, Texting, The Usual Shit, Therefore Georgie lives, They’re 17 here haha, bev is a queen but whats new, groupchat, groupchat fic, i swear i love him im sorry, no IT, obviously, of course they’re pining, some homophobia, stan and mike get together eventually, they all love and support each other, this is my first fic im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edwardspaguedward/pseuds/edwardspaguedward
Summary: Mike creates a groupchat and they’re all crackheads who love each other.(Yet another Groupchat fic)





	1. Mike creates a groupchat

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first fic ever!! hope you like it uwu also english is not my first language so dont be too hard on me haha. 
> 
> Usernames WILL be changed!! but that will happen in Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike creates a groupchat and they’re all crackheads who love each other.  
(Yet another Groupchat fic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is my first fic ever!! hope you like it uwu also english is not my first language so dont be too hard on me haha.
> 
> Usernames WILL be changed!! but that will happen in Chapter 2

** Mike has created Losers club **

**Mike has added Richie, Ben, Mike, Eddie, Stan, Bill and Bev**

_ 9:15 P.M. _

** Ben:  ** um hi?

**Mike:** hey!!

**Bev:** oh hi uwu

**Stan:** Hello

**Eddie:** whats this

**Mike:** its a group chat eddie

**Bev:** i think thats pretty obvious mikey abahshk

**Eddie:** yeaaa i figured lol but why

**Mike:** just cuz! I like talking to you guys haha seeing you at school isnt enough and we dont always have time to hang out all of us together 

**Ben:** aw Mike thats so sweet

**Bill:** cute

**Bev:** i think its an awesome idea

**Stan:** That’s ... nice :)

**Stan:** As long as you don’t add Richie.

**Richie:** did someone say my name

**Bev:** you summoned him

**Stan:** oh no why

**Bill:** hi rich

**Mike:** welcome !

**Eddie:** why

**Richie:** well hello there eds ;)

**Eddie:** byee

**Richie:** :( 

**Bev:** richie: h eddie: shut your fucking mouth

**Mike:** where’s the lie

**Stan:** Eddie doing the lord’s work

**Bill:** ..you’re jewish

**Stan:** and what about it

**Ben:** im glad you’re here rich!

**Richie:** ben you’re the ONLY man i love <333

**Bev:** sure honey

**Bev:** also

**Bev:** ben stop being so preCIOUS

**Ben:** ajshkd i am not

**Bev:** seriously stOP

**Ben:** ill stop when you stop <3

**Bev:** <3

**Bill:** cheesy

**Stan:** Anyway! Do you guys want to go to the movies ?

**Mike:** i’ll go!!

**Bev:** I can’t :( it’s date night

**Ben:** sorry Stan!!! maybe next time

**Richie**:  i too have a date tonight staniel sorry u.u

**Eddie**:  a date with who?

**Richie:** oh dont be too jealous spaghetti head! im just taking your mom to a lovely dinner 

**Eddie:** idek why i try anymore

**Stan:** wait so are you coming or not

**Richie:** ok but i actually cant tonight stan the man try not to miss me too much :/

**Stan:** thank god

**Stan:** Eddie?

**Richie:** ouch ;(

**Eddie:** um sorry guys but my mom doesn’t let me go out this late

**Stan:** ohh

**Stan:** that’s okay don’t worry.

**Stan:** soo its just Mike and me 

**Bill:** oof sorry i disappeared Georgie kept showing me some drawings he made but im back

**Bill:** what did i miss

**Ben:** Stan and Mike are planning to go to the movies in a bit

**Bill:** what about the rest of you guys

**Richie:** Stan bullied me into not going u.u

**Stan:** i literally just said thank god 

**Stan:** and that was after you said you couldn’t go???

**Richie:** hush

**Eddie:** i cant cuz of my mom

**Bev:** date night with ben!

**Ben:** :’)

**Bill:** oh

**Bill:** well i dont have anything to do so ill go!

**Mike:** great my two favorite boys!!

**Stan:** :)

**Bill:** <3

**Richie:** Mikey ouch i thought you loved me :(

**Mike:** ily rich but i want peace tonight

**Eddie:** preach

**Richie:** why does everyone in this chat bully me

**Richie:** wait eds you love me? :’)

**Eddie:** when did i say that

**Richie:** you looove meee

**Eddie:** i dID NOT SAY THAT

**Richie:** you do tho :>

**Eddie:** no.

**Bev:** can y’all stop flirting

**Eddie:** WE’RE NOT

**Ben:** let them be v.v

**Mike:** bahahsj

**Stan:** ight so im heading to the movies rn

**Bill:** me too see you there!

**Mike:** alrighty then omw 

**Richie:** goodbye gays

**Stan:** you’re literally-

**Stan:** nvm

**Richie:** B) yes sir i am thx

**Eddie:** you know what guys im tired so

**Eddie:** good night! 

**Bev:** Goodnight!!! <33

**Bev:** Ben says sleep well :’)

**Stan:** yeah good night Eddie :)

**Bill:** night!

**Richie:** bye edward sleep toight ;)

**Mike:** sweet dreams buddy

**Eddie:** thx guys love you :)

**Richie:** awee

**Richie:** see you do love me

**Eddie:** BYE

**Bev - Richie**

_9:46 P.M._

**Bev:** Can you be more obvious 

**Richie:** SHUT UP JOKES ARE MY WAY OF HIDING FEELINGS OKAY

**Bev:** well you’re not doing a very good job aRE YOU

**Richie:** i think ben’s calling you haha byE

**Bev:** how would you eVEN KNOW THAT

**Bev:** plus he’s right beside me you fool

**Richie:** im guessing you told him abt my very gay feelings for eds

**Bev:** oh poor soul as if i had to say anything 

**Richie:** AM I THAT OBVIOUS 

**Bev:** calm down you useless gay eddie is just as oblivious as you are

**Richie:** bitch what does that mean

**Bev:** dont call me bitch bitch

**Richie:** im sorry my angel <3 

**Richie:** also dont avoid my question >:(

**Bev:** gtg :D

**Richie:** why did i think telling you abt eds would make everything easier

**Eddie - Richie**

_10:35 P.M._

**Eddie:** i cant sleepp

**Richie:** why

**Eddie:** how tf am i supposed to know that

**Richie:** i meaNT like if you’re having nightmares or something 

**Eddie:** oh,, no im not

**Eddie:** haven't had them in a while

**Richie:** good :)

**Richie:** you know if you have them again you can tell me right

**Richie:** you can tell me anything 

**Eddie:** yeah Rich i know

**Eddie:** thank you,, same goes to you btw

**Richie:** thx eds <3

**Eddie:** oOF

**Eddie:** rn i cant sleep like i was rlly tired but when i tried to sleep i just couldNT

**Richie:** want me to call you ?

**Eddie:** sure if you’re not busy

**Richie:** im not hahadk

**Richie:** I’ll call you hold on

**Eddie:** ok <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeell let me know what you think in the comments, should i keep this going or nah? Thanks for reading!!!


	2. The one with the usernames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They change their usernames and Eddie gets bored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty so i got excited with this fic and i have some ideas for it. Hope you’re enjoying it so far! It’s just their shenanigans so this chapter is a lil short bUT good stuff is coming so be prepared

** Losers club **

_9:24 a.m._

**Richie:** guYs

**Eddie:** what

**Mike:** what is it?

**Stan:** ?

**Richie:** i just noticed

**Richie:** we don’t have proper usernAMES

**Bev:** omg you’re riGHT

**Bill:** hah

**Eddie:** i beg you,, do not change my username

**Eddie:** what’s wrong with the ones we already have

**Richie:** my dear eds,,,

**Richie:** they’re boring

**Stan:** well i like them

**Richie:** ofc you do staniel

**Richie:** wait

**Richie has changed Stan’s username to Grandpa**

**Grandpa:** that doesn’t even make sense

**Bev:** it kinda does stanny

**Mike:** guys stan is not a grandpa lol

**Richie:** then he has to stop acting like one v.v

**Eddie:** ok but it’s kinda good

**Grandpa:** bitch

**Ben:** bahahsjd its kinda funny

**Ben has changed their username to Benny boi**

**Richie:** Ben you’re adorable so I’ll let you keep that one

**Benny boi:** ahahsj thanks i guess

** Richie has changed Mike’s username to Grandma **

**Grandma:** why am i grandma

**Richie:** because you are a grandma too

**Grandma:** right

**Grandma:** well im not complaining cuz im matching with stan

**Grandpa:** :D

**Bill has changed their username to Bill Smith**

**Eddie:** what even

**Bev:** bill ajahsjdkfl

**Bill Smith:** i couldn’t think of anything else

**Bev has changed their username to The Queen**

**Richie:** accurate

**The Queen:** i know

**Benny boi:** it really is

**The Queen:** love you benny you are so good to me v.v <3

**Benny boi:** its what you deserve <3

**Bill Smith:** how rude of you being this cute 

**Grandpa:** yeah stop making us feel lonely

**Richie:** as if i dont already feel lonely u.u

**The Queen:** ajahsjdkd

**Richie:** wAit

**Richie has changed Eddie’s username to Edward Spaghedward **

**Edward Spaghedward:** oH fuKCK NO

**Edward Spaghedward has changed their username to Eddie to die**

**The Queen:** fuKCK

**Richie:** EDS AKAHSJDK

**Grandma:** eddie are you okAY

**Benny Boi:** ok but it’s clever

**Bill Smith:** dang

**Grandpa:** why is it that Richie is the only one who hasn’t changed his username when he was the one who insisted on it

**Richie:** hush im trying to come up with the perfect one

**Eddie to die:** no need

**Eddie to die has changed Richie’s username to Fuckface**

**Fuckface:** i’ll take it

**The Queen:** so are we good now

**Grandpa:** eeeh could’ve been worse

**Grandma:** im good

**Bill Smith:** yeah

**Benny boi:** why are we like this

**Fuckface:** hilarious?

**Benny boi**: sure

**Eddie to die:** hey guys im bored as hell are you busy

**Fuckface:** never too busy for you eds

**Bill Smith:** not really

**The Queen:** it’s 10 am on a sunday im surprised y’all are even up

**Grandma:** nopee

**Grandpa:** im bored too

**Benny boi:** what do you have in mind

**Eddie to die:** well bev has a point its really early so we have the whole day to do something

**Eddie to die:** so maybe we can all go to the arcade for a while and then go to the movies ?

**Benny boi:** sounds good to me

**The Queen:** yes sounds fun uwu

**Grandma:** yesyes

**Grandpa:** i agree it does sound fun

**Fuckface:** well ofc eddie my love B) anything to get out of my house lmao

**Bill Smith:** yeah i’ll go

**Eddie to die:** great :D so i’ll see you guys at the arcade innn lets say 5min

**Bill Smith:** alrightyyy

**Grandma:** nice see y’all there

**The Queen:** Ben is picking me up rn so we’ll be there on time ;)

**Grandpa:** ok heading out

**Eddie to die:** okk

**Eddie to die - Fuckface**

_10:13 A.M_.

**Eddie to die:** hey rich can you give me a ride 

**Fuckface:** shit eds im sorry but i cant

**Fuckface:** my car broke down

**Eddie to die:** ohh

**Eddie to die:** thats okay ill just take my bike

**Eddie to die:** are you coming?

**Fuckface:** yeah i might just take a while tho cuz im walking

**Fuckface:** sorry eds :(

**Eddie to die:** bahaks its ok rich just be there

**Fuckface:** sure thing spaghetti ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao okay so i hope you liked it! Leave your kudos and comments if you’d like! it really helps heheh <3


	3. Richie is a dumbass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie is late to the losers meeting and everyone gets worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is some very light angst that’s not really angst haha. I decided to let this one end on a happy note ;D hope you enjoy!

**Eddie to die - The Queen**

_10:26 A.M._

**Eddie to die:** Fuck bev im running late im sorry

**Eddie to die:** my mom wouldn’t let me go so i had to sneak out but it was harder thAN I THOUGHT

**The Queen:** oh okay!! You had me worried for a sec

**Eddie to die:** yeah just tell everyone i’ll be there soon

**The Queen:** wait you’re on your own?

**Eddie to die:** yeah???

**The Queen:** oh i thought you were with Richie ?

**Eddie to die:** Rich isnt there yet?

**The Queen:** no ?? we all assumed he would pick you up

**Eddie to die:** he was but his car broke down so he said he’d walk

**Eddie to die:** but he’d be there by now right??

**The Queen:** uuuh well its Rich he probably got distracted or something 

**Eddie to die:** distracted hOw??

**The Queen:** bitch idK all im saying is we shouldn’t worry too much

**The Queen:** he’ll probably be here soon !!

**Eddie to die:** probably.. 

**Eddie to die:** im close btw 

**The Queen:** great come here and we can figure out what’s taking richie so long

**Eddie to die - Fuckface**

_10:30 A.M._

**Eddie to die:** hey rich

**Eddie to die:** im late but bev said you weren’t there yet

**Eddie to die:** is everything okay???

**Eddie to die:** pls answer haha

**Eddie to die:** i’ll wait a few minutes but if you don’t answer i sWAER TO GOD

_10:36 A.M._

**Eddie to die:** ok im getting worried rich

**Eddie to die:** im going to assume you forgot to charge your phone

**Eddie to die:** but you should probably be here by now 

**Eddie to die:** ok im gonna wait a few more minutes 

_10:48 A.M._

**Eddie to die:** riCHIE IF THIS IS A PRANK IM IGNORING YOU FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS

**Eddie to die:** ok but seriously 

**Eddie to die:** i’m worried

**Eddie to die:** we all are

**Eddie to die:** rich pls

_10:54 A.M._

**Fuckface:** shit eds 

**Fuckface:** im sorry 

**Eddie to die:** Richie thank god

**Eddie to die:** are you ok?

**Eddie to die:** where are you??

**Fuckface:** uuh im not really

**Fuckface:** fuck ok

**Eddie to die:** what is it

**Fuckface:** ok so im good i swear

**Fuckface:** but um

**Fuckface:** i was walking to the arcade and uh i sort of ran into bowers

**Eddie to die:** shit rich what happened

**Fuckface:** eeeh well he started saying some shit about the losers,, and um about you

**Fuckface:** along with some slurs i prefer not to say

**Fuckface:** and i wasn’t just gonna stand there and do nothing so

**Fuckface:** i punched his ugly ass 

**Eddie to die:** rich..

**Fuckface:** believe mE i know it was a dumbass move but im not going to let that asshole talk shit about you

**Eddie to die:** ..

**Eddie to die:** did he hurt you

**Fuckface:** im fine eds

**Eddie to die:** chee did he hurt you ?

**Fuckface:** he uh

**Fuckface:** he just punched me a few times but i think its safe to say i won this one B)

**Eddie to die:** ok where are you we’re coming to get you

**Fuckface:** wait no im actually pretty close to the arcade

**Fuckface:** if i hurry i’ll be there in like 5 min

**Eddie to die:** Rich no stay there

**Eddie to die:** we’re coming to get you

**Fuckface:** i really am not that hurt spaghetti i promise

**Eddie to die:** bitch i dont care we’re coming to get you so just fucking tell me where you are so we can see just how much you’re lying and im going to patch your stupid ass up

**Fuckface:** how romantic my love <3

**Eddie to die:** Richie

**Fuckface:** fiNE

**Fuckface has sent their current location**

**Fuckface:** what would i do without you

**Eddie to die:** die

**Fuckface:** nice

**Losers club**

_7:42 P.M._

**Grandma:** it was a fun day :’)

**Benny boi:** yeah <3

**Eddie to die:** except for the part where Richie disappeared and had us all worried sick

**Grandpa:** that was my favorite part actually

**Fuckface:** wow stanny 

**Fuckface:** is this what i get for defending your honor v.v

**Grandpa:** yes dumbass

**The Queen:** ok but seriously rich my dear

**The Queen:** what were you thinkiNG

**Bill Smith:** he wasnt

**Fuckface:** lmao ok billy’s right i wasnt thinking

**Fuckface:** but i would do it again in a second

**Eddie to die:** jesus christ richie he almost knocked you unconscious 

**Grandma:** you do realize you just got lucky this time right

**Fuckface:** how little faith do y’all have on me :’(

**Grandpa:** that’s because you’re a dumbass

**Fuckface:** ok staniel im starting to think you’re not joking anymore

**Benny boi:** i dont think he is

**Grandma:** no

**Grandpa:** im not

**Fuckface:** oh lol

**Fuckface:** ok well im sorry

**Grandpa:** no you’re not

**Grandpa:** you dont even care 

**Grandpa:** he could’ve done more than beat you up and you dont give a shit

**Fuckface:** well what was i supposed to do??

**Fuckface:** let him say all that bullshit about you guys???

**Bill Smith:** look im sorry but yes ????

**Benny boi:** it wouldn’t be the first time he talks trash about us

**Grandma:** he does it all the time

**The Queen:** benny and mike have a point rich

**Grandpa:** exactly

**Eddie to die:** Richie we don’t care what he says about us ok?

**Fuckface:** well thats great but i do care because i love you guys so fucking much and im not letting that fucker call you all those things he called you

**Grandma:** what did he say

**Fuckface:** i rather not tell thx

**Benny boi:** Rich we love you too

**The Queen:** we really do but we care about you too 

**Bill Smith:** what would you think if it was one of us

**Fuckface:** ...

**Fuckface:** fair point

**Grandpa:** see??

**Eddie to die:** Richie we just want you to be careful

**Grandma:** and we definitely don’t want you to get hurt because of us

**The Queen:** yes richie pls :(

**Fuckface:** uughj but guys..

**Bill Smith:** pls :(

**Benny boi:** :(

**Grandma:** :(

**The Queen:** :(

**Grandpa:** :(

**Eddie to die:** :(((

**Fuckface:** lmao that was adorable 

**Fuckface:** finE 

**The Queen:** fine what bitch

**Fuckface:** ahahsjdk i promise i’ll try to be more careful >:(

**Eddie to die:** you won’t try

**Eddie to die:** you WILL be more careful 

**Fuckface:** only for you eds

**Grandma:** thANk you :’)

**Grandpa:** lets see how long that promise lasts

**Benny boi:** im hoping it will be at least 2 months before he breaks it

**Fuckface:** bet

**Bill Smith:** i trust him to keep that promise

**Fuckface:** aww thanks billy :’)

**Bill Smith:** but only because eddie asked him to

**The Queen:** omgahshfk

**Grandma:** you’re not wrong

**Fuckface:** biLL OMF

**Eddie to die:** i meAn i hope so ???

**Grandpa:** ffs

**Benny boi:** lol

**The Queen:** oblivious

**Fuckface:** shUT 

**Bill Smith:** sigh

**Eddie to die:** i feel like im missing something

**Fuckface:** uuh oops sorry my phone died

**Benny boi:** hoW.

**The Queen:** guys i just realized we have school tomorrow and im suddenly regretting my existence even more

**Grandma:** oh nO

**Grandpa:** i honestly dont care

**Benny boi:** im happy cuz i get to see you guys

**The Queen:** bEN you’re not allowed to be precious rn we’re cOMPLAINING

**Benny boi:** ahagdjfk

**Eddie to die:** im ready to die

**Bill Smith:** i see what you did there

**Fuckface:** school?? Dont you mean tomorrow is officially sPOOKY SEASON?

**Grandpa:** i thought your phone died

**Fuckface:** hUSH

**The Queen:** FUCK YOU’RE RIGHT HOW DID I FORGET

**Benny boi:** now im happier

**Grandma:** There’s still like a month left for halloween tho

**Grandpa:** Right??

**Fuckface:** how dare

**Fuckface:** anyWAY we’re all discussing our customs at school tomorrow

**The Queen:** hell yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeelp what do y’all think? The whole richie vs bowers thing is gonna come up later btw haha :) <3


	4. Stan is a useless gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans and some gays ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy guys! I just realized i got the dates mixed up in the last chapter and i feel rlly stupid but this chapter takes place on October 3rd ahhajs  
This chapter is not that long but there are shenanigans and some Stanlon and Reddie haha :)) hope you like it!

** Losers club **

_3:23 P.M_.

**The Queen:** guys its been 4 dAYS and we stILL DONT KNOW WHAT WE’RE BEING FOR HALLOWEEN

**Fuckface:** i KNOW IVE BEEN HAVING NIGHTMARES ABOUT IT

**Benny boi:** wait have you really

**Fuckface:** ...

**Fuckface:** maybe

**Bill Smith:** lmao why is it bothering you guys so much

**Grandma:** oh bill

**The Queen:** exCuSE ME

**The Queen:** how is it not bothering you???

**Fuckface:** i cant believe i havent come up with the costumes

**Fuckface:** im disappointed in myself

**Grandpa:** literally no one cares

**Eddie to die:** i mean i dont like to admit it but im always excited for halloween 

**Grandma:** yeah me too

**Benny boi:** who isNT

**Bill Smith:** Stan apparently

**Grandpa:** im just saying 

**Grandpa:** i dont even care about costumes like actually arent we a bit old for that

**The Queen:** we

**The Queen:** we’re seventeen

**Fuckface:** and y’all dont believe Stan’s a grandpa?????

**Eddie to die:** stanny how dare

**Benny boi:** BHAHAHAJ

**Bill Smith:** stan why do you say it as if we’re 30

**Grandpa:** oof

**Grandpa:** costumes are kinda lame

**Grandma:** i actually love dressing up because its just for us losers to enjoy,, yknow like every year we throw our own custom party just the seven of us

**Grandpa:** ... customs arent that bad

**The Queen:** im-

**Eddie to die:** thank you miKE

**Benny boi:** lmao

**Fuckface:** oMFG STANIEL

**Bill Smith:** why are there so many useless gays in this groupchat

**Grandma:** bahahsj what do you mean

**Bill Smith:** oh nothing :)

**Grandma:** okay????

**The Queen:** guys,,, its October 3rd

**Benny boi:** MEAN GIRLS DAY

**Fuckface:** y e s

**Grandpa:** you literally called us at 1 am last night to remind us 

**Grandma:** and you three wouldn’t stop quoting the movie all day long abahjfkf

**Benny boi:** its just so iconic

**Fuckface:** im actually watching it rn

**The Queen:** BITCH WITHOUT ME

**Fuckface:** anahdkf im soRRY

**Fuckface:** y’all can come over if you want

**Eddie to die:** i actually haven’t seen that movie

**Fuckface:** ok edS yOU HAVE TO COME OVER

**The Queen:** eDDIE WHAT

**Benny boi:** eXCUSE ME

**Bill Smith:** oh boy

**Grandma:** i may not be as obsessed but wtH EDDIE

**Grandpa:** even i’ve seen it

**Eddie to die:** it’s just never caught my attention idk

**Fuckface:** eds come to my house rN SO WE CAN WATCH IT

**Eddie to die:** i would but there’s this thing called homework

**Eddie to die:** which i am supposed to be doing right now

**The Queen:** fuck there’s homeworK

**Fuckface:** :(

**Eddie to die:** we can watch it some other day omg

**Fuckface:** ok but i am noT letting this go

**Grandpa - Fuckface**

_3:36 P.M._

**Grandpa:** ok so

**Grandpa:** i think i may have a crush on Mike

**Fuckface:** no shit

**Grandpa:** you knew?

**Fuckface:** i mean its kinda obvious stan the man

**Fuckface:** bc of what happened in the groupchat and also

**Fuckface:** you’re always staring at him the way i stare at eddies mom

**Grandpa:** dont you mean Eddie’s ass?

**Fuckface:** you got me there

**Grandpa:** shit 

**Grandpa:** this wasnt supposed to happen

**Fuckface:** what do you mean

**Grandpa:** i cant like Mike

**Fuckface:** why not staniel ???

**Grandpa:** because we’re such good friends

**Grandpa:** what if i ruin everything?? 

**Grandpa:** we get along so well and he’s always so nice and sweet and if i tell him then everything's gonna be really awkward and he’ll hate me

**Fuckface:** oh stan

**Fuckface:** that’s not gonna happen

**Grandpa:** how do you know that

**Fuckface:** because he probably likes you back

**Fuckface:** i mean judging by the fact that he also stares at you the way i stare at eddies cute butt 

**Grandpa:** you think?

**Fuckface:** its not my place tho

**Fuckface:** you should tell him dude

**Fuckface:** go for it you never know what might happen

**Fuckface:** and even if he doesn’t like you back or if it doesn’t work out he’d never treat you differently or hate you 

**Fuckface:** he loves you too much

**Grandpa:** ...

**Grandpa:** i dont know i’ll think about it

**Grandpa:** thank you rich

**Grandpa:** you’re surprisingly good at this

**Fuckface:** i know B)

**Grandpa:** have you considered taking your own advice dumbass

**Fuckface:** why are you attacking me i just helped you with your gay crISIS

**Losers club**

_5:49 P.M._

**Eddie to die:** im so glad tomorrow’s finally friday im dying

**The Queen:** rIGHT

**Grandma:** i kNOW i need to just,,, rest

**Benny boi:** i want to be able to see you guys when y’all are not dying

**Bill Smith:** same i want to hang out when we’re not drowniNG IN HOMEWORK

**Fuckface:** im actually pretty ok but school is boring as fuck

**Grandpa:** ofc you’re okay you barely need to study

**Benny boi:** thats true rich you always get straight A’s

**Eddie to die:** Rich teach us your ways

**The Queen:** please

**Fuckface:** what can i say

**Fuckface:** i was cursed with godlike intelligence y’all wouldn’t get it u.u

**Bill Smith:** stop feeding his ego

**Grandma:** he’s so smART THO its nOT FAIR

**Eddie to die:** ok but srsly richie you need to tutor me or i swear to god im failing calc

**The Queen:** so it is true then

**Grandpa:** what

**The Queen:** gays cant do math

**Benny boi:** i mean not really cuz Richie’s good at it

**Bill Smith:** oof

**Grandma:** bahahshdk

**Fuckface:** omfg bev

**Fuckface:** also yes edward i will tutor you with pleasure;)

**Fuckface:** you name the day pumpkin

**Eddie to die:** thaNKS RICH 

**Eddie to die:** how about saturday afternoon?

**Fuckface:** sounds great spaghetti <3

**Fuckface:** maybe we can watch mean girls too :>

**Eddie to die:** oof okAY

**Grandpa:** thats kinda gay

**Bill Smith:** thats really gay

**The Queen:** when are they not ???

**Grandma:** bevvie has a point lmao

**Benny boi:** its pretty cute tho

**Eddie to die:** what

**Fuckface:** wh,, we’re right here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i hope you liked it!!! Some angst is coming your way so be prepared uwu


	5. Eddie has a bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is not in a good mood. Angst ensues :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post haahsj ive been busy and this chapter is a bit longer than usual haha enjoy the angst :)

** Losers Club **

_ ** 2:34 P.M. ** _

**The Queen:** someone entertain me

**Bill Smith:** yeah same 

**Grandma:** guys pay atTENTION

**Grandma:** but also same pls

**Benny boi:** and y’all wonder why you don’t understand anything in class

**The Queen:** BEN DONT ATTACK ME

**Grandpa:** Ben’s right if you’re not going to pay attention then i don’t want to hear you complain

**Bill Smith:** excUsE me you’re on your phone too

**The Queen:** yea Stan >:(

**Grandma:** maybe we should ALL leave our phones and pay attention

**Bill Smith:** its the last period and its friday idc

**Benny boi:** do y’all notice Richie isnt on his phone rn

**Grandpa:** maybe thats why he’s the only one of us who gets straight A’s

**Fuckface:** did y’all say my name

**The Queen:** how does that keep happening

**Bill Smith:** guess we know how to summon Richie

**Grandma:** there are two ways to summon him

**Fuckface:** and what are those ways my dear mikey

**Grandma:** mentioning eddie in any way and talking about you

**Grandpa:** great now i know what not to do

**The Queen:** thats not completely true thO

**Benny boi:** true there’s been a bunch of times we’ve done both and Richie hasn’t shown up

**Fuckface:** a bUNCH of times???

**Bill Smith:** uuuh no.. ?

**Grandma:** why would you say that bEN

**The Queen:** benny v.v

**Grandpa:** oof

**Benny boi:** BBAHSKD im sORRY

**Fuckface:** what do you guys even say about us akahsjdk

**Bill Smith:** nothing dont woRRY ABOUT IT

**Grandma:** stuff

**The Queen:** mIKE

**Grandpa:** what did mike do

**Fuckface:** dont mess with Mike if you dont wanna anger Stan 

**The Queen:** true i should’ve known better

**Grandma:** oml?? Ajhskdk

**Grandpa:** :)

**Fuckface:** but fOR REAL WHAT DO YOU GUYS SAY ABOUT US

**Grandma:** ITS NOTHING

**Fuckface:** yOU JUST SAID STUFF I WANT TO KNOW WHAT STUFF IS

**Bill Smith:** ben what have you dONE

**Grandma:** dont blame Ben u.u

**Benny boi:** im sORRYYY dont get mad

**The Queen:** Ben i can’t physically be mad at yOU 

**Benny boi:** :( <3

**Grandpa:** stOp

**Fuckface:** are they good things at leAST?

**Grandma:** omfg 

**The Queen:** we’re not telling

**Bill Smith:** i guess??

**Benny boi:** im not even gonna say anything 

**Fuckface:** you guesS??!?b

**The Queen:** bILL FFS

**Grandpa:** O O F

**Bill Smith:** i diDNT EVEN say aNYTHING

**Fuckface:** tell me cOWARDS

**Grandma:** NO

**Fuckface:** YES

**Bill Smith:** NO

**Fuckface:** Y E S

**Grandpa:** no.

**The Queen:** N O

**Benny boi:** noo

**Fuckface:** :(

**The Queen:** :))

**Grandma:** ;)

**Bill Smith:** :0

**Benny boi:** :3

**Fuckface:** fuck you

**The Queen:** lmao save that for Eddie 

**Fuckface:** okAy

**Grandma:** hey where IS eddie

**Grandpa:** probably actually paying attention

**Benny boi:** im sitting behind him rn and he is looking lost ajshdk

**Bill Smith:** he isn’t even looking at the teacher ahahjd

**The Queen:** can confirm

**Fuckface:** why isn’t he responding then v.v

**Grandma:** rood

**Bill Smith:** is this bitch ignoring uS

**Benny boi:** he probably hasn’t noticed our messages yet 

**Grandpa:** maybe he wants to learn :)

**The Queen:** he doesn’t seem like he’s paying attention lmao

**The Queen:** lets spam his phone until he responds

**Fuckface:** i like the way you think my angel

**The Queen:** i know ;)

**Benny boi:** lmao okAY

**Grandma:** hey eddie

** Bill Smith:** eddieeeee

**Grandpa:** let him be omg

**Fuckface:** eeeeeedssssss

**The Queen:** pretty boyyyyyyy

**Grandpa:** ..

**Grandpa:** Eddie!!

**Benny boi:** eddieeee hellooooo

**Bill Smith:** Eddie Kaspbrak

**Fuckface:** eDUARDO

**The Queen:** omfg ahsgdjd eduardo

**Grandpa:** Edward

**Grandma:** Edward Kaspbrakkkkkk

**Fuckface:** Eddie Spaghetti 

**The Queen:** chILDDDD

**Bill Smith:** answeeeer

**Fuckface:** Edward Spaghedward

**Eddie to die:** can y’all shut the fuck up

**Bill Smith:** oh lmAo ajjskd

**The Queen:** dang edDIE HI

**Benny boi:** yello

**Grandpa:** tf 

**Grandma:** lmao hi eddie

**Fuckface:** hi eDS

**The Queen:** we apologize (not really) for the spam sweet boi ;>

**Fuckface:** not really indeed

**Grandma:** how much till the class ends jEsUS

**Bill Smith:** rIGHT? its too much i cant take it anymore 

**The Queen:** i might actually die

**Grandpa:** there’s like 15 min left

**Benny boi:** the longest 15 minutes ive ever waited

**Fuckface:** school is so boring and so unnecessary 

**Grandma:** easy for you to sAY

**The Queen:** bitch

**Eddie to die:** seriously can you all shut the fuck up jeez

**Grandma:** :o

**Benny boi:** eddie im sorry ajahdjgk

**Grandpa:** damn

**Bill Smith:** eddie chill bahahahsj

**Fuckface:** daddy chill

**The Queen:** omfg did eddie just get mad at us fr

**Fuckface:** seems so v.v

**Grandpa:** lol 

**Grandma:** maybe we should shut up at least until class ends lmao

**Benny boi:** ok i can do that

**Bill Smith:** fInE

**The Queen:** ok :(

** _4:36 P.M._ **

**Benny boi:** so are you guys doing anything today

**Bill Smith:** why what do you have in mind

**Benny boi:** nothing rlly i just want us to hang out

**The Queen:** im definitely down for that

**Grandma:** yeah same here!!!

**Grandpa:** sounds good :)

**Fuckface:** why not B)

**Benny boi:** great so y’all are invited to my house for movie night!!!

**The Queen:** AH YES IM OMW 

**Grandma:** me too!!!!

**Grandpa:** i’ll be there in like 30 min

**Bill Smith:** Same!!

**Fuckface:** where’s eds lmao

**The Queen:** idk after school he went straight home

**The Queen:** @Eddie to die can you answer you little gremlin

**Benny boi:** bahsdj i think he had a bad day 

**Fuckface:** with more reason he needs to come to movie night!!

**Eddie to die:** can you stop talking about me as if im not here?

**The Queen:** eddie we’re not ahsk

**Bill Smith:** dont get all bitchy with us eddie baahah

**Fuckface:** guYs he clearly needs to be comforted so eddie come to ben’s house and i’ll take care of you ;-)

**Eddie to die:** im not a fucking baby

**Eddie to die:** i dont need you to comfort me

**Grandpa:** so eddie is still mad

**Eddie to die:** im not mad

**Fuckface:** yes but it’s cute

**Fuckface:** like a little gremlin

**The Queen:** riCh

**Fuckface:** your words my queen noT MINE

**Eddie to die:** shut the fuck up im not cute

**Grandpa:** dont bother him rn Richie 

**Benny boi:** yeaaa now it doesn’t seem to be a good time

**Eddie to die:** how about you stop treating me like im gonna fucking break any second

**Eddie to die:** im fucking not so can you all just shut up about this

**The Queen:** yikes eddie we just want to help

**Benny boi:** yea we want to help

**Eddie to die:** well you’re not fucking helping now are you 

**Fuckface:** eds calm down

**Eddie to die:** fuck dont fucking call me that

**Eddie to die:** like seriously dont even bother to say anything im fucking done

**Fuckface:** yowza

**The Queen:** eddie i know you had a bad day but dont take it out on us?

**Grandpa:** jeez 

**Benny boi:** i agree with Bev

**Bill Smith:** eddie how about you calm down and tell us what’s going on

**Grandma:** oh i just read everything :(

**The Queen:** yeah 

**Benny boi:** why dont you come to my house and we can talk about this

**Eddie to die:** i cant 

**Eddie to die:** sorry gtg

**Grandma:** i dont like it when eddie gets mad at us :(

**Bill Smith:** should we do something?

**Grandpa:** maybe when he stops acting like that

**The Queen:** yeah

**The Queen:** i love eddie but im kinda pissed

**Benny boi:** :/

**Fuckface:** uuuh im gonna try to see what’s wrong

**Bill Smith:** good luck 

**Fuckface - Eddie to die**

** _4:47 P.M_ **

**Fuckface:** hey eds 

**Fuckface:** you okay??

**Eddie to die:** im fine

**Fuckface:** oh yeah thats obvious

**Fuckface:** my bad

**Fuckface:** if i knew you were gonna act like this i would’ve cancelled my date with your mom so i could’ve been there to talk or something 

**Eddie to die:** beep fucking beep 

**Fuckface:** okok i know 

**Fuckface:** im sorry

**Fuckface:** will you tell me what’s wrong eds?

**Eddie to die:** its nothing

**Fuckface:** its clearly something tf

**Eddie to die:** i dont want to talk about it

**Fuckface:** ok i get it

**Fuckface:** but pls eds you know you can tell me anything 

**Eddie to die:** jesus i know already can you leave now

**Fuckface:** yowza 

**Fuckface:** whats your problem spaghetti 

**Eddie to die:** you’re my fucking problem just leave me alone

**Fuckface:** i was just trying to help dont get your panties in a twist

**Eddie to die:** thats the problem you think you’re helping when you’re not

**Eddie to die:** why don’t you just shut up for once and fuck off

**Fuckface:** jeez i get you had a shit day but you dont get to take it out on all of us

**Eddie to die:** for fucks sake richie just leave me the hell alone

**Eddie to die:** i dont need your bullshit

**Fuckface:** .. fine

**Grandpa - Fuckface**

** _5:12 P.M._ **

**Grandpa:** hey rich 

**Grandpa:** did you figure out what’s going on with eddie?

**Fuckface:** nope 

**Fuckface:** he wouldnt tell me

**Grandpa:** wait really?

**Grandpa:** he always tells you this type of shit

**Fuckface:** yeah well not always i guess

**Grandpa:** there’s something else isnt it

**Fuckface:** why

**Grandpa:** you seem off

**Fuckface:** i mean i guess im kinda bummed bc eddie is being a dick

**Grandpa:** did he say something to you

**Fuckface:** kinda

**Fuckface sent eddiebeingmean.png**

**Fuckface sent eddiebeingmean2.png**

**Grandpa:** what the hell

**Grandpa:** thats not right Richie he cant act this way

**Fuckface:** stanny i get it honestly

**Grandpa:** what because he had a bad day? 

**Grandpa:** We all have bad days

**Grandpa:** that doesn’t give him the right to treat you or us this way

**Fuckface:** just try to understand him stan

**Grandpa:** wth i get you’re a useless gay but why are you defending him

**Grandpa:** he’s never treated you like that

**Fuckface:** precisely Stan the man

Fuckface: something clearly happened and it must’ve been bad

**Grandpa:** doesn’t matter. you don’t deserve that

**Grandpa:** i hate him

**Fuckface:** no you don’t 

**Grandpa:** okay i don’t

**Grandpa:** im pissed as fuck though

**Fuckface:** i know

**Fuckface:** and i know you’re worried about him too

**Grandpa:** why do you know me so well

**Fuckface:** because you’re my best friend and i love you <3

**Grandpa:** :)<3

**Grandpa:** but seriously how could he say that to you

**Fuckface:** eh he was frustrated and i certainly didn’t help

**Fuckface:** i know how annoying i can be

**Grandpa:** wtf Richie dont blame this on yourself you were trying to help

**Fuckface:** its whatever 

**Grandpa:** its not

**Grandpa:** please stop acting like this isn’t affecting you

**Fuckface:** its okay stan really

**Fuckface:** i dont feel like talking about this right now

**Grandpa:** mm

**Grandpa:** okay ill drop it for now

**Grandpa:** hope you know i love you

**Fuckface:** love you too stanny <3

**Losers club**

** _7:54 P.M._ **

**Eddie to die:** so um i took a nap

**Eddie to die:** and i calmed down

**The Queen:** is that so

**Bill Smith:** mm

**Eddie to die:** aaah guys im really sorry

**Eddie to die:** i was an asshole

**Grandpa:** yes

**The Queen:** you kinda were

**Benny boi:** im not mad at you eddie :’o

**Bill Smith:** Benny you’re so pure

**Grandma:** im not mad either im just confused

**Grandma:** what happened

**Benny boi:** yea it was weird seeing you act like that with us

**Eddie to die:** i know i know im sorry

**Eddie to die:** i realize that i shouldn’t have treated you like that

**Eddie to die:** i just,, i had a horrible day and i was in such a bad mood

**Eddie to die:** and i know thats no excuse i know

**Eddie to die:** i feel awful guys im sorry

**The Queen:** ughhh

**The Queen:** you’re making it really hard to be mad at you

**Eddie to die:** im sorry ??

**The Queen:** no its okay

**The Queen:** im not mad,, i mean i was but not anymore

**The Queen:** what happened eddie?

**Bill Smith:** yeah talk to us

**Benny boi:** :( yes pls tell us what happened

**Eddie to die:** oof i do want to tell you guys

**Eddie to die:** i just dont feel like it rn

**The Queen:** thats okay !

**Grandma:** how are you feeling? :(

**Eddie to die:** im okay dont worry

**Eddie to die: **are we cool?

**The Queen:** ofc we are <3

**Benny boi:** yes uwu

**Bill Smith:** :’) yep

**Grandma:** we’re cool <33

**Grandpa:** :)

**Eddie to die:** i love you guys :(

**The Queen:** we love you too baby

**Eddie to die - Fuckface**

** _8:06 P.M._ **

**Eddie to die:** hey richh

**Eddie to die:** look im sorry for what i said earlier

**Eddie to die:** i was upset which is no excuse but,,, yeah

** _8:13 P.M._ **

**Eddie to die:** it’d be nice if you answered haha

**Eddie to die:** i get if you don’t want to talk to me rn but at least let me know you’re okay?

**Eddie to die - Grandpa**

** _8:17 P.M._ **

**Eddie to die:** hey stan do you know where richie is? he’s not answering my calls or my texts

**Grandpa:** probably at his house

**Eddie to die:** oh okay

**Eddie to die:** could you 

**Eddie to die:** like make sure he’s okay?

**Grandpa:** idk eddie he’s probably upset because of the bs you said to him

**Eddie to die: **he told you about that?

**Grandpa:** yeah he did

**Eddie to die: **fuck

**Eddie to die:** ok i know i shouldn’t have said all those things i feel awful

**Grandpa:** look i know you didn’t mean what you said eddie i know how much you love him

**Grandpa:** but he doesn’t 

**Grandpa:** you know how insecure he is 

**Grandpa:** and im not gonna lie im a bit pissed 

**Grandpa:** you should definitely talk to him

**Eddie to die:** i want to 

**Eddie to die:** i just need him to answer im getting worried

**Grandpa:** why don’t you go to his house and apologize in person?

**Eddie to die:** you think he’d want to see me?

**Eddie to die:** wAIT HE ANSWERED

**Grandpa:** good luck 

**Eddie to die - Fuckface**

** _8:23 P.M._ **

**Fuckface:** hey im sorry i just got out of the shower lol

**Eddie to die:** hi rich!!

**Eddie to die:** so..

**Fuckface:** what?

**Eddie to die:** I’m guessing you’re mad at me

**Fuckface: **no why

**Eddie to die:** because i was a dick to you????

**Fuckface:** ohh,, no

**Fuckface:** i mean you were but i understand you didn’t have a great day

**Eddie to die:** but that doesn’t justify the way i treated you ??

**Eddie to die:** im really sorry

**Fuckface:** i know you are but

**Fuckface:** honestly i don’t blame you for snapping at me i know how annoying i am and i should’ve just let you be when you asked me to

**Eddie to die:** no thats not it

**Fuckface:** srsly its ok i know i didn’t help 

**Fuckface:** im sorry abt that 

**Eddie to die:** there’s nothing to be sorry about 

**Eddie to die:** i didnt mean anything i said

**Fuckface:** it’s okay if you did tho

**Eddie to die:** rich i didnt

**Fuckface: **you sure?

**Eddie to die:** ofc i am im sorry

**Fuckface:** its okay

**Fuckface:** dont worry about it

**Eddie to die:** okay..

**Eddie to die:** im still sorry

**Fuckface:** it okay hahah

**Eddie to die:** did you go to Ben’s?

**Fuckface:** nope

**Eddie to die:** you want to come over?

**Fuckface:** i would but im actually pretty tired :/

**Eddie to die:** oh,, ok

**Eddie to die:** are you sure we’re okay?

**Fuckface:** we are dw

**Eddie to die:** if you say so

**Eddie to die:** are you still tutoring me tomorrow?

**Fuckface:** yep i’ll be there at 4 

**Fuckface:** does that work?

**Eddie to die:** sure :D

**Eddie to die:** i’ll be here lol

**Fuckface:** okk

**Fuckface:** i think im gonna sleep now 

**Eddie to die:** this early?

**Fuckface:** yeah im tired lol

**Eddie to die:** right haha

**Fuckface:** see you tomorrow?

**Eddie to die:** sure thing rich

**Eddie to die:** good night

**Eddie to die:** <3 

**Fuckface:** :) <3

**Eddie to die - Grandpa**

** _8:45 P.M._ **

**Eddie to die:** ok i think i fucked up

**Grandpa:** what why

**Eddie to die:** im pretty sure he’s mad at me

**Grandpa: **what makes you think that

**Eddie to die:** he didnt make any jokes and he didn’t call me any stupid nicknames and he’s acting all weird and serious and so uNRICHIE LIKE

**Eddie to die:** I DONT LIKE THIS

**Grandpa:** you’re telling me you want him to call you all those things you tell him to not call you

**Eddie to die:** i mean

**Eddie to die:** yeah?? Idk

**Eddie to die:** i want him to not be mad at me i feel awful for making him feel like he was annoying 

**Grandpa:** but you’re not sure he’s mad?

**Eddie to die:** idk?? He’s acting weird

**Grandpa:** ok i’ll ask him

**Eddie to die:** yOU’LL WHAT

**Grandpa - Fuckface**

** _8:49 P.M._ **

**Grandpa:** hey rich are you there?

**Fuckface:** whats up stanny i was about to go to sleep lol

**Grandpa:** you? Sleep?

**Fuckface:** ikr

**Grandpa:** weird

**Grandpa:** anyway

**Grandpa:** are you mad at Eddie?

**Fuckface:** what no

**Grandpa:** you sure?

**Fuckface:** why would i be mad at him

**Grandpa:** for what he said to you bitch

**Fuckface:** no im not mad

**Grandpa:** are you sure??

**Fuckface:** yeah lol

**Fuckface:** im rlly tired tho can we talk later?

**Grandpa:** oof sure

**Grandpa:** good night :)

**Fuckface:** night staniel

**Eddie to die - Grandpa**

** _8:49 P.M._ **

**Eddie to die:** stan

**Eddie to die:** stan

**Eddie to die:** stan

**Eddie to die:** stan

**Eddie to die:** stan

**Eddie to die:** stan

**Eddie to die:** stAN

**Grandpa:** jeez what

**Eddie to die:** what did he say??

**Grandpa:** he says he’s not mad

**Grandpa:** but i can see what you mean

**Grandpa:** he IS acting weird

**Eddie to die:** right??? Im kinda worried

**Grandpa:** mm im sure he’s fine 

**Grandpa:** probably not in a good mood rn but i think he’s ok

**Eddie to die:** uuuuh maybe

**Grandpa:** you’re seeing him tomorrow right?

**Eddie to die:** yeah he’s gonna help me with calc

**Grandpa:** ok so you have plenty of time to talk to him if something is wrong

**Eddie to die:** yeah,, you’re right

**Grandpa:** :) i know

**Grandpa:** also eddie

**Eddie to die:** mm?

**Grandpa:** how are you feeling?

**Grandpa:** like i know im a bit pissed but i still love you 

**Grandpa:** and you know im here for you :)

**Eddie to die:** aahsdj im good Stan

**Eddie to die:** i know y’all are worried bc of how i acted but i swear i feel better

**Grandpa:** you wanna talk about what happened?

**Eddie to die:** not really

**Eddie to die:** sorry :(

**Grandpa:** dont worry abt it i understand

**Grandpa:** im here if you need to talk :)

**Eddie to die:** i know thank you <3

**Eddie to die:** i just hope rich will act normal tomorrow

**Grandpa:** you miss him calling you eds dont you

**Eddie to die:** if you tell him i will literally murder you

**Grandpa:** im surrounded by idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it ;D there’s more to this but if i’d kept writing this would’ve been SO long oof

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeeell let me know what you think in the comments, should i keep this going or nah? Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
